


Cafe Shenanigans

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, fun silly times, lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts Exhibit at the Square Enix Cafe is a huge hit! But what happens after closing hours?





	Cafe Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea around the time of the KH Exhibit and the wonderful SoRiku figure pics we kept getting from them. So I decided to write a toy story type of fic lol. I hope you enjoy!

“Good job today!”

“Yes good job today!”

“People really love the KH exhibit”

“Of course!”

“Those girls love taking pics of the Sora and Riku figures”

“They are adorable!”

“Yes but who poses them?”

“I don’t know, maybe the morning crew”

“True, explains why they are posed like that”

The current figures talked about have each other’s arms around each other. Both smiling like they are happy to be together.

“What do you mean like that? I think it’s cute!”

“I guess but whoever poses them really likes this particular pairing”

“Honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if they get together. Riku is so in love with Sora”

“That’s the definite truth but who knows”

“Well I’m off! Gotta get home to my cat”

“I’m off too, have a good night!”

“You too!”

As soon as the employees turn off the lights and leave, it was silent for a few moments until,

“Mmmmmm man that was hard keeping a straight face for so long!”

“Really? I’m surprised since you smile almost all the time”

“Oh haha”

The Sora figure was stretching his arms above his head as he was talking to his companion, the Riku figure. They aren’t actually Sora and Riku in the games but they are quite close to it. They know up to what people around them are talking about the games and them in particular.

Apparently they are really good friends but a lot of people, especially the girls, love to say they are boyfriends. Well, they aren’t wrong in this case.

Sora reaches up to open the glass panel to climb out of the display case.

“Ah fresh air!”

Riku climbs up alongside Sora, “So what do you want to do today Mr. Adventurer?”

“Hmmmm can I get a kiss first?”

Riku chuckled, “Seriously Sora?”

Sora pouted, “I been stuck in that pose almost all day! You should be proud of me! I should at least be rewarded with a kiss!”

Riku laughed, “Alright Mr Goober Head. Here’s one kiss for you being patient”

Riku leaned close to Sora and kissed his cheek.

Sora smiled and laughed, “Awww I wanted one on the lips!”

Riku pulls back and smiled, “You have to really work hard to earn that”

Sora pouted, “Awww you’re no fun Riku”

They both managed to climb down the display case and walk around to the main store area, that’s where the other figures are.

“Hey Cloud!”

Sora waved at the Cloud figure who is talking to an Aerith figure.

“Hey”

Aerith smiled at Sora’s arrival, “Hello Sora!” Aerith waved back at Sora

“Hey Aerith! How are you guys today?”

“Pretty good! We plan to see our other friends tonight.”

“Oh cool! Can we join?”

“Sure!”

Sora and Riku follow Aerith and Cloud to their friends.

They see Barret, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, and Zack.

“Zack!”

Aerith ran up to Zack and kissed him on the cheek.

Zack laughed, “Hey Aerith! How’s my beautiful girlfriend doing?”

Aerith giggled, “I’m doing great! You?”

“Better now that you’re here”

Aerith giggled and everyone rolls their eyes at the sappy couple. Cloud looked around and then asks, “Where’s Sephiroth?”

Tifa giggled, “Already asking for your boyfriend?”

Cloud blushed, “Shut up...”

“He went to take care of some things”

“I see”

Yuffie jogged up to Sora, “Soooo hows Mr Popular and his Popular Boyfriend?”

Sora laughed, “Great! People really love our exhibit!”

“Well I heard you won’t be Popular soonnnn”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! Since our game is going to be remade, your spotlight won’t be held forever!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Both of them start pushing each other and playfully try to one up each other.

Riku shook his head. They are always like this.

Vincent comes up between the two and separates them, “Knock it off”

Sora and Yuffie pouted and cross their arms. Vincent always ruins their fun.

Cid laughed, “Ah come on Vincent they are just being kids! They just want to have fun”

“I rather we not make a mess like last time these two decided to ‘play’ with each other”

Right, one night Sora and Yuffie were having their playful fights as usual when suddenly they knocked down some displays down. Both of them were in big trouble and they had to try to fix it themselves. But of course nothing got done and the others had to help them.

Still, it wasn’t perfect, and the employees definitely saw that it was off. Unfortunately the night shift got in trouble for it.

Barret remembered that well, “Yeah that was horrible. Geez you two always cause trouble”

“Well not alllll the time” Yuffie retorted

“Yeah!”

A new voice joins in, “Who’s causing trouble?”

Everyone turned to the voice and see the tall man with long silver hair.

Cloud smiled at his arrival, “Hey Seph”

Sephiroth smiled and walked up to Cloud and kissed his forehead, “Hey”

Now, if you have played FFVII or KH1FM and KH2FM, you know that they are basically enemies. So their actions may confuse you.

Both of them knew that they are enemies in their game, the customers that come in say as much. But there are the occasional people that like to say they could be boyfriends if none of the “bad stuff” happened. And they were right.

Both of them are boyfriends, why? We don’t know how, but they just couldn’t bring themselves to hate each other. So one thing led to another and now they are together.

“So what did I miss?”

“Besides Sora and Yuffie nearly destroying everything like last time? Nothing much”

“Hey!” Both Sora and Yuffie shouted offended.

Tifa clapped her hands together “Alright now that everyone is here, let’s go to the cafe!”

Everyone nodded and said ‘yes’ in agreement and headed to the cafe part of the store. There’s more space there and Sora loves to sneak into the freezer to eat the Sea Salt ice cream.

How can they eat food when they are figures? Who knows, them being alive is already an anomaly.

Everyone pretty much went their separate ways. Aerith and Zack went to find flowers, somehow. Apparently Sephiroth planned something nice for Cloud, so they went to a private area. Tifa and Yuffie decided to have ‘girl time’ and by that spare. Barret, Cid, and Vincent went to do adult things. And Riku followed Sora to the kitchen were the food is.

“Man why is it so hard to get food here!”

“Probably because of our size”

“Hey are you making fun of my height again?!”

“Maybe”

Sora moaned and pouted and Riku laughed. Sora was searching the fridge for fruit.

“Let’s see here...ah ha!”

“Found what you were looking for?”

“Yeah!”

Sora brought out a cut up fruit the shape of a Star.

Riku widened his eyes in recognition, “Is that..?”

Sora smiled, “Yeah! The Paopu from our game! I think...”

“I understand that but why take that out?”

Sora blushed, “Well you heard the customers right? If two people share each other a Paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. So if we share each other one, then we won’t be separated!”

Riku was happy that Sora wanted to share the star fruit but, “Why do you think we’ll be separated?”

Sora bit his lip nervously, “Well, our exhibit will end soon, and I was just, scared that we might be separated from each other because of it...”

Riku sighed and shook his head. He walked up to Sora and took both of his hands into his, “Sora look at me”

Sora nervously looked up, “Even when our exhibit ends, there is no way we will separate. We’ll be together no matter what, fruit or no fruit intertwining us”

“Y-You think so?”

Riku nodded smiling, “Yeah, I know so”

Sora grinned and hugged Riku tightly, “Thanks Riku”

Riku returned the hug. They held each other for a while, then Sora slowly pulled back and looked at the star fruit, “Can we...still try it though? I want to know what it taste like!”

Riku laughed, “Seriously Sora...”

But they both took a bite anyways but didn’t really like the sweet tart taste of it and put it back in the fridge.

As they walked out of the kitchen, they saw Neku chilling by himself on one of the displays with headphones in his ears. It seems he was listening to music. Sora decided to mischievously sneak up on him.

“HEY NEKU!!!”

“Ah!”

Neku nearly fell over but managed to catch himself. Sora was dying of laughter and Riku chuckled. Neku took of his headphones and had them laying around his neck and he frowned at Sora.

“Seriously Sora?! It’s not funny!”

“It kinda was haha!”

“Ughhh”

Neku shook his head, “So, what’s up?”

All three of them hung out for a while, talking, laughing at jokes and what not. They didn’t realize time passed by fast until a booming voice rang out, “Everyone! The cafe will open in an hour! Let’s get back into our positions!”

Riku and Sora waved goodbye to Neku and they both walked back to their display case hand in hand. Once they got there, they sat down next to each other and were about to get back into their position until Sora got a brilliant plan.

“What if this time, I lay my head on your shoulder! It will definitely make those customers faint!”

Riku chuckled, “Really Sora? Alright, let’s do it”

“Yes! Oh! Before that!”

Sora leaned in and kissed Riku on the lips. Riku flushed red, he didn’t expect that.

Sora grinned, “Love you!”

Riku smiled, “Love you too”

Then they got into the position they agreed on. The morning shift was shocked but left it, and the customers took thousands of pictures and put them online.

Yeah that was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Link of the image of their pose at the end here!  
> https://twitter.com/japanfangirl19/status/1117580305005776896?s=21


End file.
